


the first day of the rest of your life

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Trans Leon S. Kennedy, Trans Male Character, idk what is just take it, small mention of trans stuff, uh maybe re-telling of re2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Glancing at the body that had fallen close to his feet his breath hitches in his throat. That could have been someone he would have worked with.But now he'll never know, because he just shot that man point blank in the face.The rifle feels even heavier now.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 10





	the first day of the rest of your life

The lights aligning the hallway are flickering, casting a sickly light on the bloodstained walls, the wrecked station surrounding him, and the bodies littering the floor. He can hear a harsh panting sound and his chest is starting to ache-stupid binder. His dirty and worn hands wrap tighter around the rifle he’s carrying-it suddenly seems so heavy-and there’s a thought that maybe the vest he’s wearing is too tight. Probably not. He doesn’t even know why he’s wearing it, it’s not like zombies know how to use guns. But Marvin had suggested he do it, and Leon wasn’t one to refuse a dying man’s wish.

It feels like it’s been minutes since he first stepped into the station, but at times like this it feels like it’s been days. Days since the gas station, Claire, the truck, zombies, and meeting Marvin.

God, Marvin might not make it.

Leon might not make it.

No. He can’t think like that.

His head hurts. Breathing hurts. He feels nauseous.

Where the hell is that breathing sound coming from?

It takes a second to realize that the panting is coming from him. It takes several more seconds to try and even his breathing.

Glancing at the body that had fallen close to his foot his breath hitches in his throat. That could have been someone he would have worked with. But now he’ll never know, because he just shot that man point blank in the face.

The rifle feels even heavier now. God, what did he do to get himself into this position?

Well, entering that gas station was a good start. He should have just turned around, screw Raccoon City and his hopes and dreams of starting a new life.

Maybe disappointing his family got him into this. Karma and all that. Maybe he should have been who they wanted him to be. Maybe that wouldn’t have lead to the numerous fights and ‘discussions’ of Leon just trying to fight for himself, to just have a voice and ideas of what _he_ wanted. Granted, he did end up getting those things, but look where it lead him.

Raccoon City was supposed to be a new life being who he wanted to be. Instead he just got despair and bloodshed.

Then again, if he makes it out of here, he doubts life will ever be the same. So maybe in a way, it will be a new life.

A noise from coming from the doors to his left snapped him out of his thoughts. They were coming from the office? At least Leon thought that was the office. Of course, it’s a zombie apocalypse and Leon is trying to make his way through a station that he’s barely been to. He has no clue where anything is. The noise prompts him to keep moving forward. Leon doesn’t know the place and yet Marvin is expecting him to find a secret way out.

Of course.

It’s a dying man’s wish after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm not sure what this is gonna turn into, maybe a re-telling of re2? like more character interactions and such


End file.
